It Started With a Kiss
by Watashi wa Ame desu
Summary: "Though I prefer tomato over ramen, I like it. It's kind of sweet."- Uchiha Sasuke


**Note: Hello! How nice of you trying this story out. I hope you'll like this short story; it's been in my mind, disturbing my sleep. So, I thought to share the idea of all. Anyway, I'm thinking of turning this into a multi-chapter, but I don't know if I could or I should.**

**Nah, just please leave me review after reading! : )**

* * *

**It Started With a Kiss**

[Naruto's thoughts]

As far as I could remember, _those_ eyes always looked at me like I was some kind of bad omen. I don't remember exactly when I did notice it, but I know I was too young to remember. Maybe, even before I could start walking on my own, they had always looked at me like _that._

I've had longed for a mom and a dad to smile at me like _they_ do to their child, or a brother or a sister that I can lean on, or…a friend to share my story with.

I always longed for that…

…for someone to acknowledge me as who I am, and not someone I am not.

And, after enduring all _those_ cold eyes for sixteen years of my existence, I finally reached their hearts and they accepted me as _me_, Uzumaki Naruto, the next Hokage.

[End of Naruto's thoughts]

_Those eyes…again, with those eyes._ Thought Naruto, who had his shoulders hunched and hands thrust inside his orange pants' pockets, to himself as he walked through a less crowded street whilst glaring half heartedly at random people who sent him looks he would rather die or kill to erase it.

_Geeze. Can't they just forget and go on? It's not like I want it to happen. It's been ages since then. Heck, even my classmates at academy before had forgotten it had Sasuke not given a hint…wait…it's my fault, too, for being so damn loud!_ Naruto berated himself.

While the blonde, who was now hiding a blush at the moment, continued on his thoughts, a certain raven haired teen in black pants and white high collared shirt appeared from the right alley and saw the former with a frown of concentration in hiding his blush.

"Naruto." The raven called as the person he was calling passed by him, and trailed after the blonde teen when he received no answer.

Naruto obviously heard the raven's call, but ignored it and went on walking as though he heard no one. _Damn, of all people whom I could come across with!_ He complained mentally and quickened his pace.

"H-hey, Naruto! Don't ignore me!" the teen in pursuit, Sasuke Uchiha, scowled a little. Quickening his pace so as to catch up with Naruto, he called once again before grabbing the latter's right arm and twisting him around to face him.

"What?" snarled Naruto; his brows furrowing.

"Are you just going to ignore me?"

"…No… I-I just…" Naruto averted his gaze to the ground.

"What?"

"About what happened…"

"Look." Said Sasuke, grabbing Naruto's chin gently to face him. "It's in the past. You hear me? You should move on."

Scowling, Naruto pried himself off Sasuke unceremoniously. "Move on?" he repeated mockingly with a lopsided smirk as he swayed his head off to his right side with a roll of his eyes before glaring back at Sasuke. "Easy for you to say since it weren't you who did it but me just because of that idiot who pushed me off! Now, tell me how to move on with this people looking at you like-like…ugh!" he groaned exasperatedly. "Anyway, you know what I mean. And now that you're here with me…" he trailed off, noticing Sasuke stood still, waiting for him to finish patiently. "You…you don't know what I mean, do you?" asked Naruto suspiciously.

"No." was Sasuke's bland answer.

Groaning once again, Naruto gestured his hands to the people around them; civilians and ninjas.

Sasuke followed the blonde's gesture, and for once, he realized something that he should have and should have expected to come since coming back home to his village.

"Oh." The raven stated and looked back at his companion. "Sorry. I should've known."

"Yeah, right…" Naruto rolled his eyes. "Why aren't you looking affected anyway? It's scary, y'know!"

Sasuke nodded. "I know. But…for some reason, I don't feel like it. In fact… it seems that I'm fine with it. Nah, just leave them alone and let them think whatever they want." He told the blonde as he slung his left arm over Naruto's shoulder and walked off to the direction of Hokage tower

"W-wait! What are you doing!? Stop it!" yelled Naruto, struggling to break free of Sasuke's hold, which was induced with chakra, so the blonde found it hard to get free. "Stop teasing me, you jerk! It's not even funny at all!

Sasuke only smirked at his friend's predicament. _I didn't know it's fun to tease the idiot._

One might be wondering what happened during the recently ended war. Well, it all began two week ago on tenth of October morning…

Everyone was freed of the eternal tsukuyomi and now was gathered on a single spot. It was time to say goodbye to all the Kages Hagoromo Utsusuki had summoned to help Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Sakura back to their world, the only dimension that was not crumbling.

Minato, along with the other Kages, stood before their villages' ninjas. He was facing his son, Naruto, to be precise. He already said his thank to everyone and told his son how proud he was of him.

"Naruto." Said Minato, who was smiling. "We don't have time to bond together before, but I'm happy to fight alongside with you. Since…I won't last long… I want to ask you something. I know that Sakura isn't your girlfriend, but… I was hoping that…" Minato leaned closer to his son's left ear and whispered something, causing Naruto to blush heavily.

Leaning back, the Fourth concluded that his son's answer was a 'yes'. "Can you tell me?"

"Huh? T-tell you what?" Naruto avoided his father's gaze and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I don't have, Dad."

Minato raised a brow knowingly. "Oh? You're a bad liar like your father, Naruto, so you can lie to me. Now, c'mon. Tell me."

"No…"

"Why?" asked the Fourth, getting concern when his son made a frustrated and sad frown.

"They-they'll hate me again if I did."

"And, why would they hate you?"

Naruto turned to Sasuke in instinct, making the former raised a brow. "What?" asked the raven.

"Nothing." Replied the blonde teen, turning his head to the other side whilst crossing his arms against his chest.

Sasuke seemed to know what was happening between the Fourth and his son, so taking a guess, he said, "Though I prefer tomato over ramen, I still like it. It's kind of sweet." He said as he placed his left hand on his hip and looked up as though reminiscing the moment.

The raven's statement caused the blonde teen to blush even more, looking mortified. "Sasuke!" he yelled.

"Hm?" inquired Sasuke, looking at Naruto.

"Don't you 'hm?' me!"

"Naruto…" This time, Minato took Sasuke's statement as an answer to his question and a smile that spoke something else crept to his face, making the others wonder what they could have been taling about. "Does this mean that you and Sasu-"

"NO!" yelled Naruto, gripping his hair frustratingly. "IT WASN'T LIKE THAT!" and, he started to rumble on, panicking. "IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! AN ACCIDENT! I-I WAS JUST SITTING ON HIS DESK-" he pointed at Sasuke accusingly. "-WHEN SOMEONE PUSHED ME AND I KISSED HIM! IT DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING!"

And, _that_ made everyone, save for Minato, Naruto, and Sasuke, to stare at the Fourth's focus of attention shock.

**The End**


End file.
